The invention generally relates to programmable motion systems and relates in particular to end effectors for programmable motion devices (e.g., robotic systems) for use in object processing such as object sortation.
End effectors for robotic systems, for example, may be employed in certain applications to select and grasp an object, and then move the acquired object very quickly to a new location. End effectors that are designed to securely grasp an object during movement may have limitations regarding how quickly and easily they may select and grasp an object from a jumble of dissimilar objects. Conversely, end effectors that may quickly and easily grasp a selected object from a jumble of dissimilar objects may have limitations regarding how securely they may grasp an acquired object during rapid movement, particularly rapid acceleration and deceleration (both angular and linear). Notwithstanding any grasp planning that the motion system may employ, it sometimes happens, for example, that an object is lifted from a point at which the object ends up presenting an unbalanced load on the end effector. This may occur for example, if the object has an uneven weight distribution that is not apparent from a visual inspection of the object.
Many end effectors employ vacuum pressure for acquiring and securing objects for transport or subsequent operations by articulated arms. Other techniques for acquiring and securing objects employ electrostatic attraction, magnetic attraction, needles for penetrating objects such as fabrics, fingers that squeeze an object, hooks that engage and lift a protruding feature of an object, and collets that expand in an opening of an object, among other techniques. Typically, end effectors are designed as a single tool, such as for example, a gripper, a welder, or a paint spray head, and the tool is typically designed for a specific set of needs.
There remains a need however, for an end effector in a programmable motion system that may select and grasp any of a wide variety of objects, and then move the acquired object very quickly to a new location when the initial grasp presents an unbalanced load.